Good Twin, Evil Twin
by Ghostwriter
Summary: When Casey's twin brother Nick is released from prison, he must learn to adjust to life on the outside.
1. Prologue: Party Fight

GOOD TWIN, EVIL TWIN

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

I've seen other fics that has Casey with a sibling that's nothing like her, and I thought I'd give it a shot. The first chap takes place a little before the "The Room", and then will take place in the current season. I've changed Casey's relationship with her dad somewhat, and Dennis' character is completely different, so the episode "Guess Who's Coming To Dinner" never happened. Life With Derek belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. I only own the plot.

The party was in full swing and kids were talking, laughing, dancing, and making out. Casey MacDonald finished up in the bathroom and headed back downstairs. This wasn't really her type of scene, but her brother had begged her to come, and like always, she had caved. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm. She gasped.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," a voice apologized.

"Oh, it's okay, Kurt," Casey responded.

"Let me make it up to you," Kurt Parks requested, leaning into her.

"Uh…Kurt…what are you doing?" Casey questioned.

"Relax. I know you've been sending me signals: smiling at me, being nice…" Kurt let the sentence trail off as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"The keyword being 'nice'. I'm nice to everybody," Casey reminded him, trying to pull away.

"Well, you've just been a bit nicer to me than anybody else," he stated, as he grabbed her and began to undo her top buttons.

"Actually, no I haven't," she retorted, once again trying to pull away. He pulled her close and kissed her roughly. The girl struggled, and then pushed him. He toppled backwards in an upward position, and Casey ran back downstairs. Meanwhile, Casey's twin brother, Nick, was walking around aimlessly when he saw her running up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing her upset demeanor. Then, noticing her unfastened shirt, "What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," Casey lied refastening her shirt. She started to move past him.

"GT…level," Nick insisted, grabbing her arm. "Did somebody hurt you?" he questioned. At this, Casey's face crumpled. "Who?" he demanded harshly.

"Kurt Parks tried something, but---" she trailed off as he headed in the direction she had come from. "Nick! Nick! Your probation!" she warned, pulling on his arm.

"Screw my probation," he growled, yanking free. He continued, Casey at his heels. Presently, he found his quarry.

"Nick, what's up, dude?" Kurt questioned. With a growl, Nick tackled him.

"Nick!" Casey exclaimed.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Kurt wondered, blocking the oncoming assault.

"You think you can try to rape my sister?" Nick demanded.

"Dude, that was just a misunderstanding," Kurt stated. He threw the other boy off of him and started throwing his own punches. The other kids quickly moved out of the way as they both stood up and began moving about. The fight ended when Nick threw a punch and knocked Kurt into a closet door. He moaned and slid to the floor. Minutes later, police and their parents were there. After hearing what had happened from Casey and a few others, Nick was placed under arrest for aggravated assault and parole violation and placed into a police cruiser. A few weeks later, the MacDonald family was in the center where prisoners waited before being transported to prison. Nora stared in shock at her husband, who had just said that he was signing full custodial rights of Nick over to her as part of the divorce, though he still wanted to see Casey and Lizzie.

"Dennis, you can't be serious," Nora MacDonald said.

"Oh, I **am**, Nora. This little stunt of his was it! I've had it with him!" Dennis MacDonald shouted. "I'm done!" he declared.

"Dennis," Nora said in surprise. How could he just give up on Nicky like this? Especially since he had just been defending Casey.

"No, I mean it. I've had it, Nora. The little punk's screwed up for the last time. I want nothing more to do with him," Dennis continued.

"Gee. Love you too, Dad," Nick deadpanned. Dennis reached out towards Casey who stepped away and took her place beside her twin. Lizzie just stood beside her mother, not even looking at their father. She wasn't sure what caused Nick to act like he had, but she didn't like her father's attitude. The man just scoffed and walked out of the facility. Nora, Lizzie, and Casey stared at the boy.

"You okay, ET?" Casey asked.

"I'll be all right. I made the mistake…I gotta pay for it," Nick responded.

"Well, when they let you out, our home is your home," Nora told him.

"Thanks, Mom," Nick responded.

"Okay, time to go," the guard told them. The girls walked out. Casey looked back to see her twin holding his left hand up with his second and third fingers intertwined. With a sad smile, she did the same, only with her right hand. Then, she walked out and the door shut behind her.


	2. Chapter One: Good News

DISCLAIMER

Now takes place after "Just Friends". Only George knows the truth about where Nick really is. Derek, Edwin, and Marti believe Dennis got custody of Nick, as do Emily, Sam and Max, who don't think very highly of the brother she talks about constantly because they never see him. Belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. I only own the plot. As far as I can tell, Casey and Lizzie share the same room.

Casey sat at her desk and drummed her fingers on the wood. She couldn't believe it. She---the studier---was sitting in a class, bored out of her mind. At least it was the last class of the day. Her best friend, Emily Davids, leaned over.

"What's wrong?" Emily questioned.

"I miss Nick," Casey answered.

"Why? He never visits," Emily said.

"Forget it. I don't know why I bother," Casey sighed in annoyance. She should've known better than to say anything. All her friends ever did was put Nick down. Of course, she supposed she couldn't really be too hard on them. They didn't know he had gotten four years in prison for aggravated assault when he had just been protecting her. Finally, the bell rang and quickly gathering up her belongings, Casey left.

"Whoa. What's gotten into Casey?" Sam Chambers wondered.

"Maybe she's got a date," Ralph Emerson suggested. At that, Sam looked at his friend frantically.

"No. She would've told me," Emily disagreed. Sam sighed in relief. Sure he and Casey were no longer a couple, but he had to admit, he still sometimes got jealous when he saw her with another guy. Derek came out of his own class and headed straight for his locker. After taking what he needed, he continued on his way out. Presently, he came to be walking beside Casey.

"Aw, what's the matter? Sad school's out?" he mocked, seeing her demeanor.

"Oh, bite me," she snapped.

"Hey, you all right?" he questioned in concern.

"Oh, I'm okay. I'm just missing Nick," she replied.

"Oh, yes. The mysterious twin who never visits," he stated. "You know, I'm beginning to think this guy doesn't even exist. I mean, I've never even met him," he continued.

"And he's better for it."

"Hey!" Casey giggled at Derek's outraged look. Derek's eyes flashed, but he wasn't **too** upset. At least she didn't look so down anymore. Over the last four years, Casey and Derek had discovered their bickering had gone from deliberately hurtful to more of a good-natured thing. The two walked to Derek's car and headed home. Meanwhile, at a state prison, a young man with short hair and piercing blue eyes walked through the yard, ignoring the chatter of the other inmates.

"Yo, MacDonald!" someone called. The youth turned around.

"What?" he questioned. He smiled when he saw the man. "Hey, Dude. What's up?" he asked, as the older man walked up.

"Have you thought more about what I told ya?"

"Dude, it's like I said, I'm just here to do my time. I don't want no trouble."

"What'd you get put in here for, anyways? You've never said."

"Aggravated assault and probation violation."

"Hey, you made a rhyme."

"You're a funny man." They chuckled and continued down the yard. Nick's mind wandered to his sister. _Man, I miss her_, he thought to himself. He couldn't wait to get out of this place. However, that wouldn't be for a couple of weeks, thanks to the charges brought on by his losing his temper. But who could really blame him? The guy had tried to rape his sister. Of course he was gonna protect her. After their yard time, they went back to their cells. Meanwhile, back at the MacDonald/Venturi household, George was on the couch, sifting through the mail, making different piles for each thing they got.

"Bills, bills, bills, bills…" he muttered. Then, "Ah, a letter from Nick." He put the letter aside. Nora, Casey, and Lizzie would want to read it later. Speaking of which, she should be back with the younger kids any minute now, and Derek and Casey would also be getting home soon too. Almost as soon as the thought had crossed his mind, he heard the sound of two cars. Soon after, the rest of his family came into the house.

"Casey, there's a letter from your brother," George told her, pointing to its spot. With an excited squeal, Casey ran to the coffee table and quickly opened it.

"What's it say?" Lizzie wondered as her older sister skimmed the letter.

"Oh, wow. I don't believe it," she finally gasped.

"What? What?" everyone asked.

"He wants to come home."


	3. Chapter Two: Getting Nick

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. I only own the plot.

"Could you repeat that Casey? He wants to come home?" Nora requested. _He's getting out? Nicky's getting out?_ she thought to herself.

"What happened?" Lizzie wondered.

"Uh, he and Dad had a fight; he wants to come live with us. Says he can't stand it there anymore," Casey stated. Nora looked to George, who nodded his consent.

"That's fine, honey," Nora told her. Casey squealed in excitement.

"Uh, wait. We don't have any room, and he's not sharing mine," Derek interjected.

"I don't mind sharing. Heck, I already share with Casey. It'll be no big deal," Lizzie assured.

"That sounds crowded," Marti noted.

"Just a little. But hey, if it means we get Nicky back…I'm all for it," Lizzie stated.

"When can we expect him?" George questioned. Derek, Edwin, and Marti turned to their father in confused shock. Why was he acting so calm?

"Uh, shouldn't somebody call their father?" Derek wondered.

"So, when does he say he's coming?" Lizzie questioned, ignoring the older boy.

"Two weeks," Casey answered. The girls squealed in excitement and their stepbrothers rolled their eyes. Women. Nora watched her daughters with a small smile. They looked so happy. Casey especially. She had been so lost without her twin. Two weeks later, Nora, Lizzie, Derek, and Casey went to the prison that Nick had been sent to while George watched Edwin and Marti. Instead of Nick rooming with Casey and Lizzie as had been suggested, Lizzie was moving from their room into Edwin's, something that both kids were perfectly comfortable with. At home, George enlisted Marti and Edwin in helping him make sure the house was relatively clean. In the car, Derek stared at the window, ignoring the others. Suddenly, he noticed a sign as they whizzed by it.

"Prison? We're going to a prison?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Nicky got into a little bit of trouble," Casey responded. "He didn't want me catchin' any flack, so he concocted the story of him stayin' with Dad," she continued. Derek stared in surprise at the casual use of the English language coming from his stepsister. Minutes later, they were finally there. Outside, Casey could hardly stand still. After all this time, she was finally getting to be with her twin again.

"Look. There he is," Lizzie said. The MacDonald clan turned around to stare in the direction the younger girl had pointed in.

"Casey!"

"Nick!" The two ran towards each other and wrapped the other in a tight hug.

"Oh, Nick. I missed you."

"Missed you too, GT." Then, Casey helped Nick carry his stuff to the car.

"We bought you some stuff---new clothes and things. I hope that was all right."

"That sounds great, Mom." Several minutes later, they were back.

"We're home!" Casey called as she and the rest of her family walked in. George, Edwin, and Marti turned to stare at them.

"Nick, it's good to meet you," George said.

"Thank you, Sir," Nick responded as they firmly shook hands.

"This is Edwin and Marti, and that's Derek," George introduced.

"Hey, nice to meet you," Nick said, bending down so that he was eye-level with Marti.

"What's that?" the girl wondered, pointing to his right arm. The boy looked down to see some of a tattoo sticking out.

"Sorry. Thought I covered that all the way," he apologized, pulling his shirtsleeve down further. Then, "Where am I being placed?"

"With me," Casey responded.

"Cool," Nick grinned. Then, "I really appreciate this, Mom. Thank you."

"It's not a problem, Nick. I told you that when you got out, you had a home with us, and I mean it," Nora responded. Nick nodded. _This is gonna work. I'm gonna __**make**__ it work_, he thought to himself.

"So, you got a new tat, huh? What's this one of?" Casey questioned.

"I'll show you later," Nick said.

"You better," Casey insisted.

"You were safe, weren't you?" Nora queried.

"Yes, Mom. We were safe," Nick promised. _Went better than I thought it would_, he thought to himself.

"Come on. Let's get you settled in," Casey said. He followed her upstairs and down the hall. Casey walked into the room.

"Sorry about the girlie-ness. I took a lot of my stuff down, but you know me," she apologized.

"It's fine. I can always chuck it out the window," he stated teasingly.

"You little creep," she accused playfully. They laughed. "So then, the tat?" she prompted. With a laugh, the boy rolled up his right shirtsleeve to reveal on his shoulder a silver dagger with the initials GT and ET on the hilt.

"Cool," she stated.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that," he commented. Then, they began to unpack the rest of his stuff.


	4. Chapter Three: Tense Homecoming

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWER

Thugalet: Thanks, hope this is soon enough.

Johnnydeppfan***: Thanks, hope this update's soon enough.

Crimson and Chrome 42: Here's more.

Victorias Twisted Angel: Thanks. Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. I only own the plot.

By the time they were finally finished, it was dinner time. The two walked down the stairs and joined the rest of their family at the table. Derek couldn't help but marvel at how carefree Casey seemed. Especially since this guy was seemingly dangerous. He **had** been in prison after all. For a few minutes, everyone was silent as they ate their food.

"So Nick, what happened between you and Dennis?" Derek asked meaningfully.

"We just weren't getting along anymore, and we both decided that it'd be better for everyone if I left," Nick answered.

"Really? It wasn't because you were getting into **trouble**?" Derek pressed. Casey slammed her fork down.

"You got something to say, Derek?" she snapped.

"Cool it, GT," Nick whispered in her ear.

"I just think it's interesting that after four years of staying with your father, your brother decides to come live with us **now**---especially since he's never even visited," Derek continued.

"That's none of your business," Casey told him hotly.

"Actually, Spacey, it affects my family, so it **is** my business," Derek retorted in the same tone. _I can't believe Dad would just let this guy waltz in here after being released from prison. What if he hurts Edwin and Marti?_ he wondered to himself.

"You don't know what you're talking about Derek, so just back off," Casey snapped.

"Casey," Nick warned, putting a hand on her wrist.

"No Nick, I'm not going to let him treat you this way. You don't deserve it," Casey spat out. "I'm sorry, Mom, George. But I'm not very hungry anymore," she continued, and then got up from the table and left, heading for her room upstairs.

"Casey," Nick said, also standing up. "Jerk," he commented to Derek, hitting him on the shoulder, before chasing after his sister.

"Lizzie, Edwin, will you please watch Marti while Nora and I talk to Derek?" George requested.

"Of course," they agreed together. Marti started to object, but was quickly shushed. George and Nora took Derek into their basement bedroom.

"Sit down!" George barked. Slightly nervous, Derek did as he was told.

"What was that all about?" Nora demanded.

"I was just curious about him," Derek said.

"You were rude to him. What is wrong with you?" George questioned.

"No! The better question is: what's wrong with **you**, Dad?" Derek cried, jumping up. "In case she didn't tell you, we picked him up out of a prison! The guy is convict! What if he tries to hurt Edwin…or Marti?" he continued. George looked to Nora.

"You think we should tell him?" he asked.

"I think that'd be a good idea," she agreed.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You **knew**?" Derek asked his father. "How could you keep this from me?" he demanded. _How am I supposed to protect my siblings if I don't know what or who to protect them from?_ he wondered.

"It was Nick's idea. He didn't want anyone giving Casey any grief," Nora told him.

"What do you mean?" Derek wondered, recalling had basically said the same thing.

"Nick and Casey have always been very close, and when Nick started getting into trouble, people would---well, let's just say they weren't very nice to her, and she had to go through a lot. So when Nick was sent to prison and I married your father, he came up with the excuse that Dennis had gotten custody of him so that she could make a fresh start without any judgments," Nora explained.

"Just tell me this---would he ever hurt Edwin or Marti?" Derek asked.

"No. He's always been very protective of family---you could say **too** protective," Nora answered. In their room, Casey was pacing back and forth angrily.

"I can't believe him! Nick, I am **so** sorry! I had no idea he was going to act like such a jerk," she apologized.

"Case, it's okay. He was just worried about his younger siblings," he responded.

"Well, that would certainly be a first," she griped.

"Hey, hey," Nick said grabbing her wrist and stopping her. "Hey, Good Twin, you're not usually this uptight. What's **really** on your mind?" he questioned.

"I just---I wanted everything tonight to be perfect, you know? A real homecoming; and he just---" she began to say.

"Everything's great. I promise, Good Twin," he interrupted.

"Well, if things start to get not good, you know I got your back, right, Evil Twin?" she asked.

"Of course," he said.

"Good Twin," she began.

"Evil Twin," he finished.

"Thick as thieves," they chorused, linking their intertwined second and third fingers. They chuckled and then went back downstairs where everyone finished their meal in a somewhat tense silence.


	5. Chapter Four: Nick's First Day

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Victoria's Twisted Angel: Thanks, here's more. I'm glad you think so.

Leaf26: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

My Shangri-la: Thanks. Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Crimson and Chrome 42: Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. I only own the plot. I'm not sure of the English teacher's name, so I made something up. I apologize if it's wrong. I also apologize

On Monday, Nick and Casey quickly got dressed and went downstairs.

"You two excited?" Nora questioned as the two began making a breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast.

"Of course. I have my brother back. Things are going to be great now," Casey grinned, as he put in different ingredients. Then, "Hey, Nick, are you gonna need a ride?"

"You kiddin' me? I learned to drive while I was locked up," Nick responded. He started to put pepper on the eggs, but she quickly grabbed his wrist and shook her head.

"How does **that** work?" Lizzie wondered, appearing in the kitchen from seemingly out of nowhere.

"I was a model inmate, they needed someone to do some driving, they found out I didn't have a license, gave me a few classes, and the rest is history," Nick answered, quickly putting the pepper on the eggs.

"Nick!" Casey complained, catching the action. He snickered.

"Inmate?" a voice repeated. Nick turned to see George, Edwin, Marti, and Derek.

"Uh, yeah. You all might as well know, I was in prison for violating my probation," Nick stated as he put in garlic.

"Nicky, gross!" Casey told him.

"How the heck did you do **that**?" Derek wondered at the same time.

"Some guy tried to hurt Casey and I beat him up. But other than that, I didn't really get into fights," Nick answered. "And Case, you know it doesn't taste good without garlic or pepper," he continued.

"He's just so hot-headed and stubborn," Casey stated with a roll of her eyes. Then, "Breakfast is almost ready. Sit down." Everyone did so. When the food was ready, the two served it. Despite her previous protests of the ingredients her brother had added, Casey had to admit that the garlic and pepper made the eggs better. When they were done, Nora took Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti to school, while Casey, Nick, and rode to Sir John Sparrow High as Derek drove the Prince, his father's old car. When they got to the school, Derek quickly found a parking spot and everyone out. For a moment, Nick hesitated.

"Hey, I got your back, ET," Casey reminded him.

"I know," Nick answered. They walked up the steps and into the entrance. As the other kids chattered excitedly, Nick looked around at the clamoring students who greeted their friends. Lockers banged open and closed. _Nick listened as the other inmates shouted and jeered. Some banged on the bars and shouted obscenities. He tensed as one of the comments was directed towards him._ A hand slipping into his brought the boy out of his reverie. He looked at his twin who squeezed his hand reassuringly and smiled gratefully. They dropped hands and he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on. Let's go get your schedule," his twin said.

"Yeah," he agreed. With that, they headed for Principal Lassiter's office. The man looked up at the knock on his door.

"Come in," he called. The door opened. "Ah, Ms. MacDonald, what can I do for you?" he questioned.

"Nick needs his schedule," Casey responded.

"Ah, yes. Of course," Principal Lassiter commented. He went to a pile on his desk and pulled out the schedule. He glanced at Nick.

"So I heard you were in prison," Principal Lassiter commented giving the piece of paper to the boy.

"Yeah, so?" Casey questioned sharply.

"Easy, GT," Nick cautioned.

"Just know that I'll be watching you," Principal Lassiter continued.

"Yeah, whatever," Casey and Nick chorused. Then, they walked out.

"You know, I thought **I** was supposed to be the one who didn't like teachers," Nick commented.

"He made a prearranged judgment without even getting to know you. I won't stand for that," Casey answered. She looked at her brother's schedule. "Okay, it looks like we got a lot of the same classes, starting with first period English," she continued. Nick followed Casey into the classroom. They sat down and Nick rubbed his hands on his jeans. With her right hand, Casey intertwined her second and third fingers and placed them on his desk and Nick shot her a grateful smile. Then, they focused on the teacher who began lecturing. In the back of the room, Derek sat in his chair, not even bothering to take notes. He'd just get them from a geek or maybe Casey. Speaking of Casey…he glanced at his stepsister who was busily taking notes and scoffed. _What a geek_, he thought with a scoff.

"Mr. Venturi, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mrs. Persings asked.

"No, Ma'am," he responded. Fifty minutes later, the class was over and they headed out. Nick endured a few more classes before lunch.

"So, how's your day so far?" Casey wondered as they got into line.

"It's been good. The school bells are kind of---all the chaos reminds me of---but it's good," Nick responded, unsure of how to word what he was saying. Casey just nodded, immediately, understanding what Nick was talking about. The noise and confusion sort of reminded him of prison. They each got a plate of tuna surprise and an orange juice and went to a table to sit down. Presently, Sam, Max, and Emily joined them.

"Hey, guys," Casey greeted.

"Hey, Casey," they all acknowledged.

"Is this your brother?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah, I'm Nick," Nick introduced himself.

"I'm Sam, this is Max, and that's Emily," Sam told him, pointing to each in turn.

"Nice to meet you all," Nick stated. "So, me guess, you're football and he's hockey," he continued, pointing to Max and then Sam.

"Wow. You're good," Max commented.

"I know the look," Nick shrugged.

"You play sports?" Sam questioned.

"Played a little when I was younger," Nick answered. _Yeah, then I got stupid and started getting into trouble_, he thought to himself.

"Why'd you stop?" Sam wondered.

"Started getting into trouble here and there, which resulted in me getting kicked off the football team---not my finest hour," Nick responded.

"Oh," Sam said.

"If you guys are done with the third degree…" Casey commented.

"Hey, no worries. It's cool, GT," Nick assured her. "They're your friends, they got questions…" Derek walked up as his voice trailed off.

"So Spacey, what are you and your delightful brother talking about?" he questioned, sitting down.

"Just sports," Nick responded.

"You played?" Derek asked.

"Little football," Nick answered.

"Were you any good?" Max wondered.

"Quarterback," Nick replied.

"Why'd you quit?" Derek queried.

"Derek!" Casey chided.

"To quote Casey on Friday, 'You got somethin' to say, Derek'?" Nick questioned, slamming a fork down on his tray.

"I just think it's interesting that you're still playing the 'I used to live with Dad' angle when the angle's really 'I used to be prison'," Derek commented. The table went quiet.


	6. Chapter Five: Twins' Secret

DISCLAIMER

Okay, so I just now realized that I had forgotten to put this chapter in and will now correct my mistake. The rest of the chapters will have the previous reviews. I apologize for this error.

Sam, Max, and Emily stared at Derek, Casey, and Nick.

"Prison?" the others chorused. Casey stood up and threw her tray of food in Derek's face.

"What the heck!?" he questioned, jumping up.

"How dare you?" she seethed. "You don't know **anything** about Nick," she continued.

"He was in prison," he reminded her.

"For standing up for me. He violated his probation to protect me…his sister. Something you don't know anything about. You don't care about anything or anyone!" she cried.

"Now, hold on, Casey! I care about Edwin and Marti, and---" Derek began.

"You know what? Forget it, Derek," Casey interrupted. "You know, after four years of bickering and fighting, and whatever, I think we were at least **starting** to get along, but I guess I was wrong," she continued.

"Hey, we **are** getting along. I playfully insult you, you playfully insult me. It's what siblings do," he said, taking her arm.

"Sibling? I don't see a sibling. I just see a dumb boy who doesn't know when to keep his big mouth shut," she continued, yanking out of his grasp.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait. You're right. I spoke before I thought. You know me---I get verbal vomit," he said, taking her arm again.

"Don't touch me," she snapped, backhanding him. Nick stood up.

"Whoa, GT," he said.

"I never thought I'd have to say something like this again," she commented, not seeming to hear her brother.

"Casey, what are you talking about?" Emily asked.

"You're dead to me, Derek. We're no longer family," Casey told him ignoring Emily. "Come on, Nick," she continued. With that, the two left the cafeteria.

"I---I can't---what just happened here?" Derek wondered.

"You just ticked off Casey…again," Sam answered.

"Well, yeah, **that** I understand. But her reaction---kinda overkill, even for **her**," Derek said.

"Well, you **were** rude, dude," Max reminded him.

"I was thinking of Edwin and Marti. I mean, this guy was in prison. And yeah, Nora said he wouldn't hurt them, but how does she really know? It's been four years since she's seen the guy. He's probably changed---a lot," Derek insisted. In the halls, Nick grabbed Casey's arm.

"Hey, you know---you didn't have to do that---you know---with Derek and everything---"

"Hey, **you**'**re** my family," Casey interrupted. She took his hand. "Nick, we made a promise to each other a long time ago. A promise that no matter what happened, we would **never** betray each other---we would **never** dime each other out," she reminded him.

"Case," Nick said.

"We would stand by each other and have each other's backs, and I'm not sure how you feel, but me---Nick, I can let go of everyone else---Dad, Mom, even Lizzie---but **you**! I can't even---there's no way---no matter what I'm doing in life---there's only one person that if I even **try** to imagine the rest of my life without and I completely lose it---is **you**. I can't function without my older brother. I spent the last four years being Miss Priss because I missed you **so** much. If I were to lose everybody else in my life, I would be fine. But if I were to lose you---" Casey continued.

"It would be like a knife going through your heart," Nick interjected softly.

"Yes!" Casey exclaimed. "Finally! Someone who understands!" she approved.

"You know, Case, I have to admit, it was the thought of you that kept me sane for the four years up I was locked up," Nick commented, squeezing her hand. "I mean, you're right. Life without each other---it's weird. Even when I started getting into trouble, you were always with me. Through **everything**," Nick said, his voice thickening with emotion. And that had meant so much to him---her standing by him.

"I **really** wish you had let me hurt him," Casey admitted.

"I couldn't. It wasn't your way. I mean, I was the Evil Twin and you were---" Nick began.

"The Good Twin," Casey finished. "I have to admit, I didn't feel like being very good when I found out what happened," she confessed.

"Hey, it was fine. I got out," he reminded her.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have had to give up something you love. I know how much football meant to you, and that---that **monster** destroyed that for you," she stated.

"Don't worry about it. I can play with you…even if you **are** terribly uncoordinated…" Casey rolled her eyes at her twin's attempt to make her laugh, but allowed him a small smile. He pulled her close. "I wouldn't have made it without you. You're my strength."

"You're my strength too. It's like we said when we were little---"

"Thick as thieves." They laughed. Then, Nick drew Casey to his side, and they leaned their heads in close, their eyes holding shared pain.


	7. Chapter Six: Cold Shoulder

SHOUT OUT/ANSWERS

Mimibear: I don't know 'bout jealous, but from what I've seen in the show, he's never done well with change. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Vampiredoll88: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. I only own the plot.

CHAPTER SIX: COLD SHOULDER

By the end of the school day, Derek had made numerous attempts to get Casey to talk to him. However, they all proved futile.

"Casey, come on. Please talk to me?" Derek pleaded; as they came they came through the door.

"So Nicky, what type of homework music should I put on?" Casey asked, ignoring Derek.

"Like I give a rip?" Nick retorted as they headed upstairs.

"Oh, you're no help," Casey griped. He laughed. Lizzie ran towards them and tackled Nick, who went crashing down.

"Geez! We got another football player here," he groaned, turning around.

"Play soccer with me? Please, please, please, please? Lizzie begged.

"Sure thing, Kiddo," he agreed. Lizzie helped Nick up and then dragged him to the backyard. Casey shook her head and continued up the stairs to her room. Once there, she shut the door and began her homework. She got halfway through her English assignment when the door opened and Derek walked right in without an invitation. Normally, this would've resulted in an exclamation of annoyance, but Casey merely took note of who had intruded into her room, and then went back to her assignment.

"So, what have you started working on first and how far along are you?" Derek queried, making himself comfortable on the edge of her bed. Casey said nothing.

"So, aren't you going to talk to me? At least chew me out for barging in on you?" Derek wondered after awhile. Again, there was no response. Casey merely finished one assignment and started on another. "Case, come on. Please talk to me. We---we gotta work this out. I mean, come on---we're family." This earned him a scoff. "Casey?" Finally, she banged her textbook shut and glared at him. _Finally! We're getting somewhere_, he thought in relief. "Look, Casey, I was jerk. I'll admit that. But, come on. You know me. I have a horrible habit of sticking my foot in my mouth," he reminded her. There was a wry chuckle. Other than that, there was no response. "Well, uh, you know, I---"

"Smerek!" Marti interrupted. Derek sighed in frustration. He loved Marti to death, but sometimes she just had the worst timing. Casey simply gestured to the door. With another sigh, Derek left the room and Casey continued her homework. Meanwhile, in the backyard, Lizzie and Nick were in the middle of an intense soccer game.

"Wow. You're a natural at this sport," Nick complimented.

"Derek, helped…with a lot of prodding," Lizzie responded.

"I see," Nick stated.

"Hey, if I remember correctly, you used to play football," Lizzie commented.

"Yeah. Uh---I did," Nick answered, tensing as he kicked the ball back to her.

"So, what happened? Why'd you quit?" Lizzie questioned, receiving and returning the ball. Nick froze.

"Uh, well---" he stammered. _What do I tell her?_ he wondered.

"Nick, what happened?" Lizzie asked again. _Nick was changing out of his uniform and back into his regular clothes when the locker room door opened. Nick turned to see his coach._

"Nick?" Lizzie prompted.

"Oh, I just decided to live up to my nickname of the Evil Twin. And in the process, I lost something very important to me," Nick replied. "Don't ever make that mistake, Lizzie. **Never**," he cautioned.

"Okay," she said in some confusion. He kicked the ball to the girl and the game continued. Finally, they were called in for dinner. The two walked into kitchen where Edwin, Derek, Marti, Casey, and their parents were waiting. Lizzie took a spot next to Edwin and Nick sat next Casey. For the most part, dinner was pleasant. However, George noticed that every time Derek tried to talk to Casey, he was ignored.

"Okay, this is enough," George sighed. "Casey, will you please just talk to Derek? I mean, after your outburst last night---"

"Don't you **dare** turn this around on me, George," Casey interrupted. "Derek dug his own grave with me and now he has to face the consequences," she continued.

"Stay respectful," Nick murmured in her ear.

"How long are you going to shut Derek out?" George pressed.

"I dropped my father when he gave up on Nicky. I can easily drop a stepbrother," Casey answered. "I'm sorry, Mom, but I've lost my appetite again," she continued. She stood up and headed for her room.

"Wow. Uh---Case," Nick said, hurrying after her.

"I can't believe she would say something like that," George commented in surprise. Nora sighed.

"George, did you **really** have to push her like that?" she queried.

"Nora, I know Derek can sometimes get on Casey's nerves, but he is her brother. She should be the bigger person here," came the response.

"Kids, could you excuse us, please?" Nora requested.

"Sure. Come on," Lizzie said. She, Edwin, Derek, and Marti left the table.

"George, you have to understand: Casey is **very** protective of Nick. When Dennis disowned Nick, Casey returned the favor. Why do you think she never talks about him? As far as Casey's concerned, Dennis is dead," Nora whispered.

"But she just can't treat Derek this way. I won't allow it. Mostly because it's not like her to hold a grudge," George responded.

"Well, then, he's going to have to do some **serious** groveling or begging in order to get him to change her mind," Nora told him. Meanwhile, Derek, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti listened at the door.

"What are they saying?" Derek wondered.

"I don't know. I can't hear," Edwin replied. Derek pushed his brother out of the way and put an ear to the door in an attempt to hear better. In Casey and Nick's room, Casey angrily pounded a pillow.

"You know, at this rate, you're gonna be a skinny pencil," Nick quipped. Casey threw her pillow at him. "You all right?" he continued.

"Why are you asking **me** that? I should be asking **you**. Ever since you got here, they've been attacking you," she pointed out, continuing the raid of their room.

"Hey, it's okay. I can manage. Goodness knows I heard worse when I was locked up," he told her.

"But this is supposed to be a clean slate for you," she reminded him. He blew out a breath. He didn't want to admit it, but it hurt that he wasn't getting a break. He just wanted to start over fresh, but Derek seemed to be adamant in making sure that didn't happen. But why? Why did the kid have it in for him so bad? At first, Nick had been willing to believe he was just looking out for his younger siblings, but now he wasn't so sure. The guy seemed to hate him for no reason. Nick's eyes clouded as he watched Casey continued to tear apart the room.


	8. Chapter Seven: Talk And Nightmare

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Crimson and Chrome 42: Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. I only own the plot.

When her tirade was over, the room was a completely wrecked.

"Wow. You've always moved fast," Nick whistled. Casey just glared, but said nothing. "Feel better?" he queried. She shrugged and nodded. "Ah. Kind of, but not really," he deduced.

"You know me so well," she commented.

"Of course. You're my twin," he said. She smiled softly. "So, what do you want to do about Derek?" he questioned.

"I meant what I said back there, Nicky. Derek's dead to me now," she told him.

"Okay," he agreed. He ran his fingers through his hair. _Man, this is so messed up_, he thought to himself. But he could understand where Casey was coming from. Heck, he'd do the same for her. Then, "As a change of topic, I think we better clean the room." Casey chuckled.

"Yeah, Mom wouldn't be too happy with this," she agreed. Then, they went to work on the room. Meanwhile, Marti had roped Derek into once again playing dress up. Though he loathed the girly game, he was usually able to put on a good face for his younger sister. This time however, he was noticeably unhappy.

"Smerek! You're not paying attention!" Marti complained.

"Sorry, Smarti. Guess I'm just a little preoccupied 'cuz I'm fighting with Casey," Derek told her.

"What'd you do now?" Marti questioned.

"She didn't like the way I was treating her brother," Derek answered.

"Can't really blame her. Nick's been really cool and you've been nothing but mean," Marti pointed out.

"Marti---" Derek began to say.

"Look, I get that you wanna protect me and Edwin, but you've **gotta** trust Casey," Marti interrupted. Derek sighed. He knew Marti was right, but how could he make it up to Casey when she wasn't even speaking to him? How did he convince her to give him another chance? He sighed and continued playing with his sister. It was a couple of hours later that Nick and Casey got their room back together. Nick yawned and stretched.

"Long day, huh?" his sister asked. He nodded. "Come on, then. Let's get some sleep. Or…try to at least," she suggested. He looked at her.

"What?"

"I know you had a nightmare last night. I heard you."

"Sorry for waking you." She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." They got into their bed. It only took a few minutes for Casey to fall asleep, but Nick just stared into the blackness. A few minutes later, he shifted slowly as to not wake Casey. Then, he sighed and drifted into a troubled sleep. Some time later, he began to toss and turn.

"No," he said. He moaned. "No," he said again. With a sigh, Casey awoke.

"Nicky," she said. His tossing and turning became more frantic. "Nick---Nicky," she said, grabbing his wrists to stop his flailing. His breathing became labored. "Nick, Nicky, wake up," she said. He let out a cry and bolted up, nearly knocking his sister to the ground. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Good Twin's here," she assured, smoothing back his hair, an old habit they had established as kids when they were comforting the other.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"You all right?" He nodded. "You want to talk about it?" He shook his head. "You think you can sleep?"

"I can try."

"Okay. Then, she gently pushed him back in the bed and started humming softly. Within moments, he had fallen back to sleep. _What had happened to him in there?_ she wondered as she watched her brother. It was a long time before she fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter Eight: A Little More Normal

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Rose Lily Potter: Thank you. Again, thank you. If you're referring to Nick and Carly, they're siblings, so no, they won't get together. I apologize if I made it seem like they were more than siblings. That was not my intent; I was just trying to show how close they are.

Crimson and Chrome 42 (Ch 7): Thanks, here's more.

Victorias Twisted Angel (Ch 7): Thanks, hope this is soon enough.

Anonymous (Ch 7): Glad you think so, thanks, and I hope this is soon enough.

Animefreakkk (Ch 7: Yes, he is. Here you go.

Vampiredoll88 (Ch 7): You'll find out…eventually. Hope this is soon enough.

Daseyfan (Ch 7): Thanks, you'll find out eventually. We'll see. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. I only own the plot and things you don't recognize. Remember that any time Nick and Casey do their "Thick as thieves" routine or even mention it, Nick uses his left hand and Casey uses her right hand. Bold/italics are daydreams.

The alarm blared and Nick moaned. He rubbed his eyes.

"Five more minutes," he muttered.

"Come on, Nicky. Get up," he heard his twin say. He moaned again.

"Warm. Staying in here," he said. He heard a door opening and closing and snuggled back into the covers. The door opened again and then Nick felt ice-cold water on his head.

"Aaaa-aaaah! Mean!" he complained. Casey just laughed as he got up and got dressed. Then, he headed downstairs.

"What happened to **you**?" Lizzie questioned, seeing his drenched head.

"Casey's mean," Nick responded. Casey just snickered. They ate breakfast, finished getting their things together, and then went to the car, where they drove off. Casey and Nick walked down the halls together as the other students did the same.

"HEADS UP!" someone suddenly called out. Nick turned around and quickly caught the incoming football. Then, he expertly threw it back in the direction it had come from. Then, he and Casey continued on their way. In class, they sat down and got their belongings out.

"Hey, uh, listen man, sorry 'bout the football," Max apologized.

"Hey, no problem, man," Nick responded.

"You know, you have a really good arm, and we have a spot open," Max said.

"What about a second or third stringer?" Nick wondered.

"There's really no one that's good enough to be moved up to first string," Max answered. "Well, how 'bout it? Will you try out?" he continued.

"Oh, I don't know. Uh---" Nick started to say.

"Go for it, Nicky. Take football back. Make it **yours** again," Casey interrupted encouragingly.

"Case---" Nick began.

"You loved football until that jerk ruined it for you. This is your chance to get it back," Casey interrupted again. Nick laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, with encouragement like that…" he began.

"Great!" Casey beamed. Nick laughed again as Max stared at them in confusion. What had that been all about? As the class started, Nick let his mind wander. What would it be like to be on a football team again? Would it be just like he remembered? Could things finally be looking up? A smack on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie. Nick threw Casey a sheepish look and then refocused his attention on the teacher. At the end of the class, they all stood up and headed out.

"You can borrow my notes tonight," Casey told him.

"Yeah. Whatever," Nick replied. She shook her head. Then, they went to separate classes. In his class, Nick tapped his pencil on the desk. _Wonder what it'd be like---playing again_, he thought to himself. His mind drifted off. _**Nick expertly caught the ball and ran towards the end zone. In the stands, the crowd cheered and clapped. Two different players tried to tackle him, but the boy swiftly moved out of reach. He reached the end zone before time ran out and the crowd**_ _**cheered.**_

"Mr. MacDonald?" Nick looked up in surprise.

"Sorry," he apologized. The teacher just looked at him briefly and then moved on. _Wow. That was close_, he thought to himself. The last thing he needed was to get in trouble for not paying attention in class. This was supposed to be a new start for him. He couldn't be making the same mistakes as last time. When the class ended, Nick quickly grabbed his things and headed out.

"Hey, ET!" he heard a voice call and turned around.

"Hey, GT," he greeted.

"So, have you thought about it?"

"I'm really out of practice. What if I'm not as good anymore? I mean, the yard wasn't exactly the best place for football."

"Just do your best, ET. The rest will come together." Nick smiled at Casey and lightly punched her on the shoulder. She let out an exclamation of surprise and smacked him in the chest. They laughed and continued on their way. Together, they walked into the second class they shared: Mrs. Persinger's English class. As they sat down, one of their classmates, Kendra Chambers, leaned over to Amy Rollins, Max's girlfriend.

"I **still** can't believe they're twins," Kendra said.

"Oh, I know. They're so different," Amy agreed. Another girl leaned in towards them.

"Yeah. Nick's cool and Casey's a geek," she sneered. Amy and Kendra glared and turned away from her. From her seat, Casey tensed and Nick placed his intertwined second and third fingers on the desk.

"Thick as thieves," he promised. She grinned.

"Thanks, ET," she stated. Then, the teacher came in and they quickly turned their attention to him. Nick sighed as he took notes.

"Mr. MacDonald, am I boring you?" the teacher questioned.

"No, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind," he replied. Casey glanced at Nick who smiled softly. She returned the gesture. At the next break, Nick headed out.

"Now, where is it?" he wondered.

"Hey, you lookin' for something?" a voice asked. Nick turned to see Max.

"Yeah, the football coach's office," he answered.

"Come on. I'll show you," the boy offered. With that, he led him to the coach's office. Max knocked on the door and it was opened.

"Hey, Max. What can I do for you?" the coach, Greg Walters questioned.

"This is the kid I was telling you about---Nick. He has one heck of an arm," Max replied.

"Well, he'll have to try out like anybody else," Coach Walters said.

"Of course, Sir. Thank you for this chance," Nick answered.

"No problem. Now you two better get to class," Coach Walters told him.

"Yes, Sir," they chorused, and did as they were told. At the end of the school day, Nick headed out to the football field with some other boys. Meanwhile, Casey looked around for Nick.

"Hey, you lookin' for Nick?" Max asked her.

"Yeah. Do you know where he is?" Casey responded.

"Football tryouts out on the field," Max answered.

"He's really doing it?" Casey questioned excitedly.

"Uh…yeah," Max replied in confusion. _What's with her?_ he wondered. Why was she so excited about her twin playing football?

"Well, come on!" Casey cried grabbing Max's wrist and taking off. With a surprised yelp, he stumbled along with the girl. When they got there, Casey immediately hurried to the front of the bleachers in order to see clearly. Just like when he had been on Langley's football team, Nick was executing plays expertly.

"Come on, Nick!" Casey called, clapping encouragingly. Hearing her, Nick acknowledged her with a raised fist. At the end of practice, the boys trying out stood in front of Coach Walters.

"You all did great. The result of the tryout will be posted in a couple of days," he said. They all nodded. Then, as the others boys left, "Mr. MacDonald, may I talk to you?" Nick stiffened and glanced at Casey, who, noticing the rigidness of her twin, immediately left the bleachers and joined him.

"I'm right here, ET," she assured, placing her hand on his wrist.

"Relax. You're not in trouble," the man stated. "Although, I **am** curious about something," he continued.

"What?"

"When Max came to me stating that you'd be a good recruit for tryouts, I took a look at your transcripts and noticed that you were playing for Langley Academy until you were cut."

"So?" Casey rubbed his wrist comfortingly.

"I'm just curious as to why you were cut." Nick blew out a breath and rubbed his hands on his jeans. _ Nick was in the locker room changing out of his uniform when the door opened. He turned around and saw his coach._

_"What's up, Coach?" he questioned._

_"You were looking really good out there today," the coach commented._

"Nick?" Coach Walters questioned.

"My old coach and I had a disagreement," Nick said.

"What about?" Coach Walters asked. Nick hesitated. _The coach put a hand on Nick's shoulder and the boy looked at him in surprise._

"It's okay, ET," Casey reassured.

"Let's just leave it at that," Nick stated.

"All right," Coach Walters agreed. Before he could say anymore, they heard footsteps.

"Oh, shoot! We forgot to tell Mom and George!" Nick realized.

"Whoops," Casey said. They turned to see their parents coming up.

"What's going on?" George asked.

"I'm so sorry. I totally forgot to tell you I'd be staying late for football tryouts," Nick apologized.

"Well, I'd yell at you, but even Derek forgot to tell me about his first hockey tryouts," George commented. Nick laughed in relief.

"Come on, let's go," George said. They headed for their cars and then home. Once there, Casey sat Nick down.

"So, how'd it feel playing again?" she wondered.

"It felt good. I mean, even if I don't make the team---it was nice, just to---**play**, you know?" he said.

"Casey, can I talk to you…please?" Derek questioned. Casey sighed and shook her head.

"Case, it's okay," Nick told her. She looked at him. "Go ahead. Hear him out," he continued.

"Fine," she sighed. Seizing his chance, Derek grabbed Casey's wrist and pulled her upstairs to his room.

"Look, I know I messed up. I shouldn't have said what I said about your brother, and I'm sorry. I guess I just got really worried about Edwin and Marti when I heard that he had been in prison and I just went crazy," he said hurriedly.

"I guess I can understand that," she allowed. He grinned. She was talking to him again!

"You said earlier that the reason he had gone to prison was because he was protecting you. What happened?" Derek wondered. Casey sighed. "Case?" Derek prompted.

"This guy came onto me---**really** strong. I pushed him away and ran, bumped into Nick, he figured out what had happened, and went after him. He wasn't supposed to be getting into fights, which meant he had violated his probation, and he ended up in prison," Casey told him.

"What do you mean he 'came onto you'?"

"What do you think, Derek?"

"Were you hurt?" She shook her head.

"Nothing happened. But Nick was mad."

"Listen, I---I am sorry for what I did and said. Can we **please** be friends again?"

"I accept your apology, but I really doubt that we can go back to being friends." Casey walked out the room, leaving a speechless Derek behind.


	10. Chapter Nine: Tryout Anticipation

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Mimibear: Hey, as Casey said, he dug his own grave. Yep. Oh, no. I love Dasey, but I'm horrible at writing it. I'm not sure what you mean by that. Thanks. Sorry this took so long.

Crimson and Chrome: Yep.

DISCLAIMER

I'm **so** sorry this took so long to update! I just didn't know until tonight how I wanted this chap to go. Life With Derek belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. I only own the plot. I just realized I never said what position had been left open, so I'm correcting that mistake now.

Hours after Casey had left his room; Derek lay in his bed, his mind racing, trying to figure out a way to get her to change her mind. However, his mind kept coming up blank. _Man, I gotta figure out a way to get back on Casey's good side_, he thought to himself. Maybe if he sat down with Nick and talked to him. But how would he approach him? With these troubled thoughts, the boy drifted to sleep. The next thing he knew, hard rock was blaring through his speakers.

"Mmm?" he mumbled. He turned off the radio, got up, and got dressed. Then, he headed for the kitchen where he found the rest of his family already sitting.

"So, what's for breakfast?" he questioned. Casey just scoffed, but didn't answer.

"It's on the stove," Nora told him. Derek grabbed himself a plate and served himself. Casey glared at him, but stayed at the table.

"So Nick, is there anything going on today?" Nora questioned.

"No. Just school same as usual," Nick responded.

"So, there's not going to be any word about football tryouts?" Nora questioned.

"Oh, I---I don't know, Mom. I---I probably won't even make the team. I only tried out to make Casey happy," Nick answered. When they were done, they all got into their respective cars and drove off.

"You lied to her," Casey said.

"What?" Nick asked.

"You **totally** want to make the team," Casey stated. Nick laughed nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Oh, please! I know you better than anybody! I saw your face at the tryout. You had a blast---just like when you were playing for Langley," she told him. Nick laughed.

"Gotta admit, it felt good. Like I had it back again," he said softly.

"And you deserve that. You'll get it. I'm sure of it," she optimistically stated in the same tone. Once they reached Sir John Sparrow High, they got out of the car and walked up the steps. Derek listened as Casey and Nick talked about the possible outcomes of the previous day's tryout.

"What if I don't make it, GT? What if it's just a pipe dream?" Nick asked.

"You'll make it, ET. I've got faith in you," Casey said.

"What if it turns out to be like before?" Nick worried.

"It **won**'**t**. When we were dating, Max talked about him all the time. He's a good guy," Casey assured.

"You ever meet him?"

"Well, no, but---"

"I don't know if I could take it if turned bad again."

"It won't. And if it looks like it is, we'll bail. We'll just forget them." Derek's brows furrowed. What were they talking about? _This is weird. How come they sound like something bad happened?_ he thought to himself. However, he had no time to question it before the bell rang. As they walked to class, Nick ran his fingers through his hair. _Oh, man. What if it all comes crashing down?_ he wondered. He didn't want that to happen. He had a second chance at this, and he really hoped it wasn't ruined. Not like it was before. But then again, he was getting ahead of himself. There was no guarantee that he had actually made the team. There were plenty of second stringers that had been just as good as him. Presently, Max approached them.

"Hey, Max," Casey greeted.

"Hey, guys," Max acknowledged.

"So, how long does the coach take before posting the results?" Nick wondered.

"Usually a few days, but he's in a bind, so he said he was gonna post it at the end of the day," Max answered.

"That's pretty fast," Casey commented.

"Like I said, he's in a bind," Max stated.

"So, what **did** happen?" Nick questioned. "I mean, from what I understand from school, you're in the middle of a season," he continued.

"Our quarterback moved, so…"

"Oh, yikes. I see your point." Derek winced. **That** was a horrible blow. Though the hockey and football team were rivals, Derek wouldn't want anything to happen that would ruin the school's chances at success. Nick blew out a breath and followed Casey into their class.

"You're nervous," Casey commented.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am," Nick admitted.

"Well, if you don't make it, it's their loss," Casey stated.

"Thanks, GT," he said. For Nick, the day seemed to drag on. He wanted to know what the coach's decision had been. Casey did all she could to make the day go by, but for the boy, it still seemed to be the longest day ever. Finally, the day was done and Nick headed for the coach's office, where Max and some of the other members of the football team were waiting.

"What's going on?" Casey wondered.

"Hey, Nick's not the only one who wants to see who made the team," Max answered.

"Oh," Casey said.

"Speaking of which, why do you look so nervous, man?" Max wondered.

"I haven't played for awhile. If I make the team…I'm getting back something I loved," Nick responded.

"Um, okay," Max said in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that answer. _Oh, man. I really want this back. It gotten stolen from me, and I want it back_, Nick nervously thought to himself. Presently, Coach Walters came out, a piece of paper in his hand.

"Well, I gotta say, I was expecting more of a crowd," he commented. The kids chuckled. "Well, I went over the tape I made of the tryouts---and yes, I even tape tryouts---and my choice for the next quarterback is---"

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I was wondering if I should incorporate "Guess Who's Coming To Dinner" into the story or if that would get too confusing. Please let me know.


	11. Chapter Ten: Good News, Bad News

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Twilighter-lover: Well, read on and see. Thank you.

Leaf26: Thanks. Okey-dokey. Here's more. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Crimson and Chrome 42: Yep. Thank you. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. I only own the plot. I use a variation of a line from "One Tree Hill" that occurred during Haley and Nathan's first date.

"Nick MacDonald," Coach Walters finished. Nick and Casey laughed.

"That's great, ET!" Casey told him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm getting back everything he stole," Nick said softly.

"Congratulations, man. You deserve it," Max stated.

"I can't wait to tell Mom. She'll be thrilled," Nick commented.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go home," Casey suggested. Laughing, they did just that. They arrived at their house just minutes before their parents.

"Well, you all look excited," Nora commented.

"I suppose it's big news…even though it's not hockey related," Derek stated.

"Nick, does this mean---" Nora started to ask.

"I made the team, Mom!" Nick interrupted excitedly.

"Oh, honey, that's great," she told him, wrapping him in a hug. This was great. She wasn't sure what had happened regarding Langley's football team, only that Nick had gotten ill-tempered and skittish, despite his love of the sport. And his foul mood had worsened after he had gotten cut. But he was happy again. That was all that mattered.

"I---I can't believe this is happening. It's---I---I can't---" Nick couldn't get the words out. _I've got it back! I'm getting back everything he stole from me!_ he thought to himself. Derek watched as Nick was hugged and congratulated. _Wow. I can't believe how happy she is_, he thought to himself.

"Nicky, I'm gonna go make your favorite dinner," Nora told him.

"Mac and cheese and chicken fingers?" Nick asked excitedly.

"Are you serious? **That**'**s** your favorite dinner?" Derek questioned.

"Dude, it's food of the gods," Nick defended.

"Yeah, if you're five," Derek stated.

"Dude, it's **my** night. Shut it," Nick told him. Casey laughed and slung an arm around his neck as Nora went into the kitchen to make the meal.

"This is great, big brother," she said. He chuckled. A few minutes later, the meal was ready and they sat at the table. Nick and Casey sat down.

"I still can't believe this is your idea of a celebratory meal," Derek grumbled.

"Shut up," Nick tossed back.

"Now, now, let's not fight," Nora scolded.

"Sorry, Mom," Nick apologized.

"Yeah, uh---sorry," Derek added. The rest of the meal was filled with quiet chatter. While they talked, Derek continually glanced from Nick to Casey. _Wow. They seem so carefree_, he thought to himself as Casey and Nick laughed. _I can't believe how carefree they seem…especially Casey_, Derek thought to himself. His mind drifted back to what she had said to him: that they couldn't be friends again. There **had** to be a way to change her mind. It wasn't like Casey to hold a grudge. Suddenly, Nora's voice broke through his musings.

"Nick, Casey, I don't mean to ruin things for you

"Then, don't. This is a good night. Let's keep it that way," Casey interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Casey. But this is important," Nora stated.

"What's going on, Mom?" Nick wondered.

"Your father wants to see you," Nora announced.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Secret Revealed

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Crimson and Chrome 42: Lol.

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. For this fic, George and Dennis haven't met before.

There were several moments of silence. Then, Casey let out a scoffing laugh.

"He's gotta be kidding. After everything he did? Well, he can just forget it." Derek stared at Casey, surprised at her harsh tone.

"Well, I---I wanna see him," Lizzie commented.

"Trust me, Lizzie. He's not worth it. This is our family here," Casey responded. Derek grinned. "Well, for the most part," the older girl added, causing his grin to falter. "That man is dead to all of us!"

"But, Casey!"

"No!" Edwin, Marti, Derek, and George stared in surprise at the girl's harsh tone as she stood up. "You heard him that night! The things he said! He doesn't care about Nick! He never has!"

"It's---it's okay, Case," her twin stated.

"No…it's not. He's not welcome here. He never will be," she responded. Then, she started to walk away.

"Case---" he grabbed her wrist. She turned to him. "You should see him." She started to protest, but he pulled her into her seat. "You and Lizzie---you should see Dad. It's been four years, GT. You need to clear the air with him."

"And they call **me** the Good Twin?" They laughed.

"Yeah, what is that GT, ET stuff anyway?" Derek wondered.

"Just a twin thing," Casey and Nick chorused. Then, "You really wanna see him, Liz?" The younger girl nodded. "Okay, then. Fine, yeah. Whatever. But don't expect me to be all smiles." Then, she moodily continued eating. After dinner, the kids all went to different rooms as Nora went to the kitchen to phone Dennis. After dialing, she waited as the phone rang. Then, she heard her ex-husband's voice.

"Hello?" Dennis MacDonald asked.

"Hi, Dennis," Nora said.

"Nora, did you talk to the girls?"

"Yes. Lizzie was all for it."

"And Casey?"

"She's not exactly thrilled, Dennis. Not that I can blame her. But she's agreed to it."

"Good. I'll come see you in a few days."

"Fine. But Dennis---don't blow this." She hung up and then headed for Casey's room, where she found her eldest daughter doing her homework as Nick listened to music through his headphones.

"Hey, can we talk?" she requested.

"Is it about Dad? Because if it is, I don't want to get into it," came the answer.

"Casey, I understand where you're coming from, I **do**. But…maybe he wants to make amends," Nora stated as Nick secretly took out one of the headphones. Casey scoffed.

"Why? Why after four years? If he wanted to make amends, why would he wait so long?" _That's actually a good point_, Nick thought to himself. Nora sighed.

"I don't know, honey. But if things turn bad, I'll make him leave."

"Thank you." She patted Casey's knee and then left.

"You really don't want to see him, do you?"

"Nope. But Lizzie does." Recognizing her "I'm in a bad mood, leave me alone" tone, Nick put the headphone back in his ear. Three days later, Lizzie and the Venturis were cleaning the house and making dinner, preparing for Dennis' arrival while Casey and Nora hid in their rooms. Presently, the doorbell rang and George answered it.

"Hi. You must be Dennis," he surmised.

"Yes. And you must be George," came the reply. Dennis was ushered inside.

"Daddy!" Lizzie shouted, running to him. The man bent down and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, I missed you, Lizzie," he said. "Where's your mother and sister?" he questioned.

"Casey's upstairs and Mom's downstairs," she told him.

"Well, you go get your sister, and I'll go get your mother," he proposed.

"Okay," she agreed. Then, she ran upstairs. "Casey, Dad's here," she said. Casey made a face but followed her sister down the stairs.

"Hello, Dennis," Nora greeted stiffly.

"Nora," Dennis said in the same tone. Then, "Casey. You're looking good." She just stared at him and the man shifted on his feet. _Why won't she talk to me?_ he wondered. Before he could voice this question, the door opened.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Practice went overtime," Nick apologized.

"You all right?" Casey checked.

"Yeah. Coach Walters is cool," Nick stated.

"Good. I'm glad," Casey said. Again, the MacDonalds fell silent. _Yikes. This is awkward_, Derek thought to himself. Presently, dinner was ready and they all sat down.

"So Nick, you've joined the football team?" Dennis questioned.

"Yes, Sir," Nick answered.

"It's going to last this time, right?" Dennis queried. Casey's eyes narrowed angrily.

"The coach is cool. There shouldn't be any problems," Nick said.

"Dennis---" Nora interjected.

"Good. Because that's the last thing your mother needs---you screwing up," Dennis snapped.

"Shut up," Casey told him. The whole table fell silent and everyone stared at the girl in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Dennis asked.

"I said shut up," Casey repeated.

"How dare you speak to me this way?" Dennis demanded.

"No! How dare **you**?" Casey responded, jumping up. "You compare us all the time, make Nicky feel inferior, and when he protects me, instead of commending him, you disown him!" she shouted.

"He screwed up, and got himself into trouble," Dennis reminded.

"He didn't screw up. Some jerk tried to rape me and he came to my defense. You should've been proud of him. And if you were any kind of a father, you would've been," Casey continued.

"Okay, maybe in that circumstance, I made a mistake, and I apologize. But he had a good thing going with football and he threw it away," Dennis said. It was Nick's turn to jump to his feet.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" he shouted emotionally.

"I know that Gary was helping you with your prospects and you threw them away by continually skipping practice."

"I had to! He was destroying me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He was harassing me!"


	13. Chapter Twelve: Emotional Truths

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

S Girl: Okay. Here you go.

Someone: Thanks. I'm trying.

Trissacar (Ch 1-4, 11: Lol. Thank you. Yeah, sorry. Writer's block.

Vampiredoll88: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Crimson and Chrome 42: Thanks.

JENJEN87: Thank you. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Well, then, here you go.

Leaf26: Thank you. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Sorry it's taken so long. Work and writer's block got in the way. Finally got my muse back. Belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. I only own the plot.

"What?" Dennis and Nora gasped.

"Nicky, what are you talking about?" Nora continued.

"He was---when it first started, I didn't know---but then---" Nick's voice trailed off.

"Nick, just take a deep breath and start from the beginning," Nora interrupted. The boy did as he was requested.

"It started a few months after I joined the team. At first---I didn't understand what was going on, thought maybe I was imagining things, but…they started to progress until…" Again, Nick's voice trailed off and Casey squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"What happened?" Nora asked softly. _The door to the locker room opened the coach walked in_

_"Coach Fairbanks," Nick said nervously. The man put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Nick's breathing hitched._

_"Relax, Nick. I'm not gonna hurt you," Coach Fairbanks told him, placing a finger under the boy's chin and tilting it upward._

_"Hey! Back off!" Nick shouted, pushing the man away. "Is this what you meant by making me your star?"_

_"Just relax, Nick. Trust me." The man grabbed Nick and tried to pull him close._

_"I said 'Back off'!" Nick pushed his coach away. "Don't you touch me! Don't you __**ever**__ touch me!" With that, he headed for the door. _

_"Mr. MacDonald, don't bother coming back._" By the time Nick finished, tears were streaming down his face and Casey was rubbing his wrist in sympathy.

"Oh, Nicky," Nora said in a choked voice. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was so ashamed, Mom…and embarrassed. I mean, this was Dad's friend…how could I do that to him?"

"That's a nice story, Nick. How long did it take you to rehearse?" Dennis asked bitingly.

"Shut up!" Casey exclaimed, jumping up. Now it was Nick's turn to squeeze his twin's arm.

"Dude, are you **serious**?" Derek questioned at the same time, also jumping up. "Your son tells you something this major and you don't even believe him? What kind of a jerk are you?" he demanded.

"How can you act this way? Why do you think he was skipping practice? You **know** how much Nicky likes football! And it didn't even make you a **bit** suspicious? Do you hate him that much?" Casey wondered.

"Gary is my best friend. He would never do anything to hurt me," Dennis defended.

"And you should know that your son wouldn't lie!" Derek shot back.

"Yeah!" Lizzie agreed.

"I know my son---which is why I don't believe him. He's a screw up. He's always **been** the screw up," Dennis retorted. With a cry of rage, Casey lunged over the table.

"Man, I didn't think she could actually clear that," Derek commented.

"You shoulda seen her at her tenth birthday party," Lizzie told him.

"Uh, Casey---" George said, overcoming his own shock to stand up and quickly step in front of his stepdaughter.

"I want you out! We never should've let you come!" Casey screamed, trying to get past the man. _Jeez. I've never seen her this mad, not even at Derek. Even though I can't blame her_, George thought to himself.

"Casey, I know that you have some blind loyalty to Nick---" Dennis started to say.

"Shut up and get out of our house," Derek interrupted.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Derek," Casey commented, still trying to get past her stepfather.

"Casey, I came here to visit you and Lizzie," Dennis told her.

"Well, I **never** wanted to see you," Casey retorted.

"I can't believe I was actually excited to see you," Lizzie commented. George managed to turn around, while still keeping Casey at bay.

"You can go now, Dennis," he told the other man.

"I came to see my family," he said.

"What family? You have no family here. Not anymore," his ex-wife told him. The man looked at them and then left.

"That was unbelievable. I mean---I may not always be truthful and I know I make mistakes, but I also know that if I ever had to tell you something like that, you would believe me," Derek said to his father.

"Dang right," the man agreed. Meanwhile, Casey had wrapped her twin into a hug.

"It's okay, GT. I'm okay," he assured, swiping at his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. He ruined everything," she apologized.

"No. No, he didn't. It---it was me," he said.

"That's bull. Pardon my language," Derek retorted. "Dude, what he did was **so** not cool. I mean, how do you not believe your own kid?"

"Derek, is there something you want to share?" Nora questioned in concern.

"Oh! No, no, no, no! Nothing like that has ever happened to me. But if it did, I know I could **so** tell you," Derek hastily assured.

"Okay. Fair enough," Nora agreed.

"Hey, man. Thanks. I---I know you don't really like me---" Nick started to say.

"Yeah, that---I was being a jerk. Me and change---not really friends. Plus, I had a misconception about you and---" Derek interrupted.

"Do you even know what that word means?" Casey tossed out playfully.

"Yes…I had Edwin look it up," Derek answered. Nick and Casey laughed. _Man, I forgot how good he is at distracting people_, Casey thought to herself. "Look, the point is, I'm sorry and I'd like to start over."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." Derek held out his hand and Nick took it. Everyone grinned as they shook hands and then looked to Casey. What would she do? Casey looked at them for a moment, and then joined her hand with theirs.

"We're cool again?"

"We're cool."

"Yes, finally!" Edwin cheered. Derek, Casey, and Nick looked at him and rolled their eyes good-naturedly.

"Geek," the boys chorused together.

"Hey!" Edwin protested as everyone began to laugh.


	14. Epilogue: Better Days

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

S Girl/CrzyXSk8erXChick (Ch 7, 12-14): Thank you. Yes, it does. Well, **that**'**s** an interesting idea. However, I probably won't use it in this story, though I may use it in another one if I'm inspired. Thank you. Glad you like it. Lol. Thank. I'm glad you like it. Thank you.

Lwd Rocks: Thanks. Well, I figured it was about time. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Victorias Twisted Angel: Thanks. Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Yes, I'm aware it's been ages since I've updated, and I apologize. I just got really super busy. Life With Derek belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. I know Fletcher Academy was an all girls school, but as far as I know, they never mentioned anything about Casey's elementary school.

It was shortly after the night of the disastrous dinner that things went back to normal. Or as normal as they could get in the MacDonald/Venturi household. Derek was still playing hockey and Casey was once again going to football games. Nick was happy and he and Max had become fast friends. Another thing that had changed was that Casey was actually going to more parties. And it was a few weeks later that found her at a party talking to Max and Sam.

"So Casey, some party, huh?" Max questioned.

"Yeah, it's good. Better than some parties I've been at," Casey answered as Nick came up behind them.

"No doubt," he chuckled. Just then, a member of the football team came up.

"Yo, MacDonald. Great pass," he stated.

"Thanks," Nick responded. "Couldn't have done it without my number one fan," he continued, slinging an arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Nicky," she said in embarrassment.

"My good luck charm," he continued, pulling her close.

"And the coach is cool?" she checked.

"Yeah, Coach Walters is awesome," he confirmed.

"Good. Just like I thought he'd be," she approved.

"Dude, you're like one of the top five," Sam reminded him. Nick chuckled.

"You know, I just can't believe you're actually at one of these things," Derek commented, joining them.

"Well, when your twin knows exactly how to twist your arm…you don't really have much a choice," Casey commented.

"Right. Sure," Max said semi-sarcastically.

"Aw, this is actually old hat. There's only been a few times when I haven't been able to convince her to come to a party," Nick stated.

"He's right," Casey agreed. Emily came over with a couple of cups of punch.

"Case, you've gotta try the punch! It is to **die** for!" she raved.

"Well, with a review like that…" Casey chuckled and took one of the cups while pulling out of her brother's embrace. Nick watched as his sister tasted the beverage. "It's good, but I wouldn't say it's too die for, Em," she commented.

"Oh, you're crazy! This is the best I've ever tasted," Emily said.

"Did somebody spike hers?" Casey questioned.

"No. There's just a cute guy at the punch table," Nick responded. Everyone laughed. Just then, more members of the football team came up.

"Hey, MacDonald, 'sup?" one asked.

"Not much," was the boy's answer. "So, listen, there's this exclusive party later and the chicks will be hot and---"

"No." The boy looked surprised at the fast shut down.

"Later, Dude." He and the others walked off.

"Dude, you said 'No' to another party and hot chicks?" Derek asked in surprise.

"My nickname's 'Evil Twin' not 'Stupid Twin'. I have a pretty good idea what kind of party he had in mind," Nick commented.

"By the way, how **did** you get that nickname?" Emily wondered. Nick and Casey laughed.

"What? What?" everyone asked.

"That was great," Nick chortled.

"Our finest moment," Casey snickered.

"So, what happened?" Sam wondered.

"It was in grade two and we had this substitute---" Nick began.

"A **real** witch," Casey interjected.

"For some reason, she really had it in for Casey," Nick continued. "I mean, it was totally uncalled for."

"A teacher not liking Casey? Yeah, right," Derek scoffed.

"Like I said, she was a real witch," Casey commented.

"Well, anyways, we had this really tough math homework assignment---I don't even remember what now---and you know bright Casey is---she managed to do it all in one night, and all of her answers were right," Nick continued.

"Sounds like the keener," Derek teased good-naturedly. Casey just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, when Casey turned it in the next day, the teacher just rips it up and accuses her of getting mom or dad do the work for her that she was---well, I'm not getting into what she called her," Nick said.

"Harsh," Max commented.

"So, what'd you do?" Emily wondered.

"We rounded up some of the others and for starters, we got into her lesson planner, glued the pages together with super glue, poured juice all over her desk, and mixed it honey," Nick told them. Everyone laughed.

"But you said that was just for starters?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Casey confirmed.

"So, what'd you guys do next?" Emily wondered. Nick and Casey began laughing harder.

"It was classic Nick!"

"And Casey wasn't too shabby either!"

"So, what'd you do?"

"After that, the rest of the class also tore up their homework and all staged a walk out," Nick responded.

"Wow. Unbelievable," the others said.

"Of course, the poor principal got stuck with all of us and she called me an evil little brat," Nick recalled.

"But you know, consider the source," Casey stated.

"Again, unbelievable," declared Emily.

"Well, hey, you don't mess with the twins," Nick declared.

"Good, twin," Casey said, holding out her right hand with her second and third fingers locked.

"Evil twin," Nick stated, holding out his left hand with his second and third fingers in the same position.

"Thick as thieves," they chorused, interlocking their intertwined fingers.

THE END


End file.
